Rio: Misunderstood
by MC Garrix
Summary: Another one-shot. This one takes place after Jewel's recovery. And there is an unexpected spix's macaw? Who is he? Find out in this story. And yes, other ides sent to me are getting worked one... by me :P Please spare me on being late :D (Reated T: Safety!)


**A/N: Heres a little one-shot for you guys. So you can hold back your savory eyes for reading new chapters from my story.**

**And i think i write faster when i express feelings on it XD**

**Anyways,here you go!**

* * *

_**-Blu's POV-**_

* * *

Did I ever tell you the definition of depression? Depression means severe despondency and dejection, typically felt over a period of time and accompanied by feelings of hopelessness and inadequacy.

Well, that was the feeling I felt when I first saw the unexpected macaw with the only bird I have ever-...

Here, let me tell you my story.

* * *

I woke up to the same birds singing in the warm and beautiful morning. I open my eyes, and as expected. I see Jewel, my one and only, the only bird I she still doesn't know it, but she will when it's the right time.

I walk over to her to wake her up. As I touched her body, she was...wood? I removed the leaf over her and see a perfectly bird shaped sculpture, painted blue and made out of wood.

"Huh, why would she put this here?" I ask myself as I began to look around the sculpture too see If she left a note. And fortunately she did.

I picked up the leaf and see her writing. It was kind of messy since she was still learning how to write. But I still understood her writing anyways.

* * *

'_Good morning, Blu. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up when I did. I'm just going to fly around Rio, since I missed flying so much.' –Sincerely 'Jewel'_

* * *

She was right. After she recovered, she couldn't help but fly around. She missed her precious sky and air under her wings.

I had an idea and that was to get breakfast for her when she comes back. But how long was she flying though? Nah, I don't have time to think. She might be on her way here right now.

I didn't take time to leave the tree and fly off directly to get breakfast. I had a checklist in my mind. She always loved mangoes and blue-berries.

After getting breakfast, I quickly flew back to our tree and settle down. I was pretty sure that Jewel was already home anyways.

Upon nearing the hollow, I did see Jewel was already home and-...

There was another bird? He was a spix's macaw? But I thought we were the last ones?

I flew in the hollow and knock. "Hey, Jewel." I greeted. Both of them looked at me.

"Hey, Blu!" She said as she stood up. Then the other macaw stood up and spoke up. "Ah...so this is the bird who saved my Jewel." my Jewel?

Wait a minute...then that means that, this macaw, was Jewel's boyfriend?

I looked at Jewel with a face she could read all the time. Her smile faded away, and turn into a frown. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this, Blu. I didn't know how you were going to react." She _did _read my like an open book.

"His name is Ronaldo." She said as Ronaldo put a wing around her. This scene made me sick in all ways. "Yeah, and she is my mate."

Mate? Could this be even much worse? I saw Jewel developing tears from her eyes. But she somehow held them back. "Blu, I'm so sorry, really! I was just reunited with Ronaldo a few days ago, since he was captured by humans with our tribe. But I still like you Blu, I just don't-"

"It's okay Jewel. I know you need a better bird than a pathetic sop like me." I butted in, mid-sentence.

"Blu..." She whispered softly, almost comfortingly. "It's all okay, Jewel. I know you don't appreciate everything I did for you. Even if you did this to me, I would still save you from your watery grave." I said as I flew away, not knowing where to go.

And I only heard one last callout from Jewel. "Blu, you don't understand!"

* * *

_**-Jewel's POV-**_

* * *

I knew this would happen. I knew I would lose the bird I loved. He should've stayed so I could've explained.

He even brought breakfast for me. How horrible am I? "It's going to be alright, Jewel. You got me anyways." Ronaldo said as I just ignored his comforting words and continued crying.

Sure Ronaldo was all looks. But Blu was way more different from him. Blu had everything I wanted a bird. Who's, smart, caring, gentle, and very kind.

But I just shut him down. Without any warning, I flew off to find Blu. I didn't care if Ronaldo followed. I just wanted to find Blu.

* * *

_**-Blu's POV-**_

* * *

"She replaced me, Rafael!" I yelled, making my friend Rafael and his family jump in fear. They haven't seen me this mad. But they knew why.

"Meu amigo calm down, I'm sure she has reasons." He said comfortingly.

"No, Rafael. I heard it loud and clearly. He said they're together! And how could I compete with a bird who is the exact opposite of me. A bird who is perfect for her..." I said, engulfed with rage.

When I saw the terrified little toucans, I calm down a little bit and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, kids. I just know what to do."

One of the toucans came up to me and said with its small and cute voice. "We understand, Uncle Blu. Mommy and Daddy fight as well, but they make up after they argue."

I smiled faintly as I looked over to the little toucan. "Thanks kid. I just don't know why she had done it to me." I said as I covered my eyes to prevent tears.

Then another little toucan came up to me. "Maybe she was scared to tell you. And if she did, you'd leave her." I couldn't believe how these kids knew what I was feeling in every way.

I look over to Rafael and Eva, who were smiling very widely at me. "Our kids are right, Blu. Maybe she was really scared to tell you."

I nodded and looked over to the entrance. "I just have to know more. I'll go to Nico and Pedro's." I said, as I flew off into directly to the city.

* * *

_**-Jewel's POV-**_

How was I this stupid, I should've just told him as early as I could've, I only had one place that I knew where he'd go to.

I quickly flew towards the city, heading to Nico and Pedro's club, but was cut short by Ronaldo. "Jewel, where are you going." He asked while flying at the same pace as mine.

"I'm going to let Blu know that it was all a misunderstanding." I say as I flew faster. It was true. I loved Blu more than anyone or anything.

Ronaldo surprisingly caught up to me and was very confused. "Wait, I thought you liked me?"

"I only like you as a friend, Ronaldo. I never said we were mates. And you made Blu leave because of those words!" I said angrily as I flew as fast as I could.

I finally saw the club and landed on the opening. I stepped inside to see, Nico and Pedro performing just like always.

Both of them had their eyes glued to me as I walked over to them. "Well, well, if it isn't Ms. Cheaty Macaw." Pedro teased, knowing why.

"Yeah, had any more birds with you lately?" Nico teased as well. And yes, I did deserve it.

"Guys, I know what I did was horrible. But can you two tell me where Blu is?!" I asked, in a hurry since Ronaldo was still on my tail.

"Oh I'll tell you where he is. He's going to drown himself on the nearby beac-..." Pedro stopped as he noticed what he just said.

Nico's eyes widened, and mine as well. I quickly flew out of the club and directly to the beach, while Nico and Pedro followed.

* * *

_**-Blu's POV-**_

* * *

Well... I guess this is it. After all I've been through, it was all for her. But she still didn't appreciate it, might as well get it done with.

I slowly walk deeper into the water. And when the cold water finally touched my neck, I shivered at the breeze of the wind and adding it with the cold water.

'Goodbye, Linda...' I whisper to myself as I went lower. 'Goodbye...Jewel.'

With those last words, I plunge myself into the dark and cold water. After minutes, I couldn't hold my breath any longer. And the sound of silence was giving me voices out of nowhere.

"Blu!" And it sounded so familiar. "Blu!" Two more voices added. And they were all familiar as well.

As for now, everything was pitch black...I was dead...

* * *

_**-Jewel's POV-**_

* * *

"Blu! Don't die now, Blu!" I screamed as loudly as I could. I didn't want to lose him, just because of a little misunderstanding. And I didn't want to lose him because...I love him.

After Nico and Pedro, settle him down on the shore. They left for awhile to alarm Rafael. Which left me, and a lifeless Blu alone.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The only bird, who I truly loved, was dead. And it was because of me.

I cried softly while burying me face on his feathery and muscular chest. It was an amazing feeling when I was beside him. And that will never change.

"Don't leave me like this, Blu. I love you." I whisper softly. I felt like a big weigh in my chest was now decreased. But since he didn't know it, it wasn't any use.

...

...

"You do?" A lively but weak voice said softly. I lift my head and open my eyes. I couldn't believe it...it was, Blu.

"Of course I do, you just misunderstood what I meant earlier." I said with a slight chuckle.

He coughed and looked down. "I'm sorry then." He apologized in a whispery voice.

I lift up his face with my wing to make eye contact. And quickly darted and locked beaks with his own.

I didn't know how love was as powerful as this. And it was all because of a big misunderstanding.

* * *

**Theres a little one-shot so you guys wont tear into me.**

**And i hope the grammar doesnt mess up when i post this -.-**

**Review if you have the time :D**


End file.
